La hipnósis del titiritero
by BelleNott
Summary: El destino, maestro titiritero que utiliza al ser humano como mero objeto de su divertimento cortando, uniendo y enredando los hilos, para guiarnos al camino que pretende tomemos hasta asegurarse de que sea el único viable, como si estuviéramos sumergidos en el más profundo trance hipnótico, despojados completamente de nuestra libertad de elección.


**Hola! vengo con mi primer fic, es de la tercera generación (TG de cariño 3 )así que sean conmigo por favor. Es un Rose/Scorpius Albus/Oc pero no tiene solo estas parejas ya que a lo largo de la historia hay muchos personajes (Canon y oc) y, aunque no sean los protagonistas, todos en alguna manera son importantes para la historia. Esto quiere decir que no todos los caps van a ser ENTERAMENTE de rospius o albus/oc, algunos caps se centran en una pareja mientras tienen breve mención de la otra y viceversa (Ya veran de que forma), y otros van a desarrollar un poco de todas las historias de los personajes.**

**Este primer capítulo es en realidad el prólogo, bastante simple y corto, se remonta al primer año en Hogwarts, el resto de los capítulos son en años más avanzados y prometo intentar hacerlos mucho más largos y algunos remotaran a hechos de los primeros años pero en flash backs, recuerdos o sueños a modo de explicación de algo que pase en el presente en la historia.**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir (creo, porque soy muy colgada y olvidadisa) espero que les guste y si pueden comenten para hacermelo saber y ver como le termino de dar forma al próximo cap.**

**p.d: Para esta história estoy usando la Tabla hipnótica, si quieren la pueden buscar por internet, esta esa y muchas otras muy interesantes para hacer fics.**

**p.d 2: No estoy muy segura del nombre la verdad, es probable que lo cambie aunque este me gusta.**

_ La hipnósis del titiritero_

_Capítulo I : Tal vez_

_El destino, aquella fuerza ineludible que guía nuestra vida y controla nuestra existencia. Cual maestro titiritero que utiliza al ser humano como mero objeto de su divertimento cortando, uniendo y enredando los hilos, afligiéndonos con cada cambio y dándonos posibilidades reducidas, opciones casi nulas, para guiarnos al camino que pretende tomemos hasta asegurarse de que sea el único viable, como si estuviéramos sumergidos en el más profundo trance hipnótico, despojados completamente de nuestra libertad de elección ante situaciones que no podemos controlar. Algunos atribuyen estas situaciones a nuestra propia persona, advirtiendo que estos cambios son puramente producto de nuestras actitudes, decisiones anteriores, y principalmente de nuestra esencia que se manifiesta expresamente en nuestra personalidad, forma de actuar y reacciones, desmintiendo la idea del destino y objetando que todo se debe a una relación de sucesos por medio de causa y efecto. Pero siempre parece haber algo que nos descoloca por completo y se empecinara en hacernos tomar el camino más difícil, sacándonos de nuestra zona de comodidad a la hora de elegir._

_Sea cual fuera el motivo, una vez envueltos en estas circunstancias se manifiesta expresamente nuestro poder decisión, al fin de cuentas seguir por ese camino o retroceder serán las únicas dos opciones que tendremos, y será enteramente nuestra la responsabilidad de las consecuencias que se presenten al asumir esa decisión._

Amaba los jardines extensos, caminar descalza por el césped, sentir el viento en su rostro y el aroma de las flores, pero los terrenos de Hogwarts eran por lejos una exageración de lo extenso, y nadie podría disfrutar el andar por ahí con esos zapatos incómodos a los que a ella le parecían ortopédicos. Por suerte el tener el mapa del merodeador en sus manos hacía que no tenga que caminar más de lo debido al ir por el camino equivocado, y le ahorraba muchísimo tiempo y quejas.

Por fín lo encontró en el mismo lugar donde el mapa indicaba su nombre, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, arrojando piedras al lago negro.

-Deberías sentirte culpable, todo el mundo está buscándote y preocupándose por ti-. Soltó de repente la pequeña, pero decidida brujita luego de haber ocultado tras su espalda el mapa que la había llevado hasta él, como si del tesoro de un pirata se tratara.- ¿Sabes? Todos aprecian una entrada triunfal, pero una salida dramática del Gran comedor concurrido de gente provocada por una disputa con tu hermano ¡es de mucha más categoría!-

Albus se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, aunque no distinguió si era de reproche o en burla. Se volteó para ver a la chica Nott sentándose junto a él en el pasto, sin esperar invitación alguna por parte suya. Nicole era de piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana, castaña y con bucles naturales en donde terminaba su cabello rosándole la cintura, de largas pestañas y ojos extraños, una mezcla entre verdes y marrones que denotaban absoluta presencia.

La había conocido el día anterior en el Expreso, entrando de prepo a la cabina que estaba compartiendo con su prima Rose, alegando no haber encontrado uno vacío y arrastrando con ella a su hermano Chad y a su primo Scorpius sin preguntar si quiera a ellos si querían entrar o si los dejaban sentarse, aunque el perfectamente había escuchado antes de que abriera la puerta que no pensaba sentarse en el pasillo del tren. Solo entro y los presentó, despreocupada y sonriente de la misma manera en que ahora se sentaba a su lado, como si supiera de antemano que no iban a rechazarla. Y no lo hicieron, Rosie le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo, siempre cortes aunque algo contrariada al principio, pero a medida que pasó el tiempo esta se fue relajando y acabó llevándose bien con Nicole. Él mientras tanto trabó conversación con sus otros dos acompañantes luego de un rato, y así pasaron el resto del viaje olvidando la inusual presentación de la muchacha.

El moreno soltó un suspiro luego de que ella se sentara y contestó a su reproche.

-No están preocupados por mí, tienen miedo de que sea la reencarnación de Voldemort o algo así, les encantaría. Un Potter, hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, en Slytherin ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?-. Soltó enojado, una parte de sí quería anular los sucesos de la selección y la repercusión que tuvo con su hermano.

- Una. La misma de que una Nott, hija de un ex mortífago, quede en Gryffindor.-Se encogió levemente de hombros -Por lo menos ya no te compararán con tu papá susurro la castaña.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- El niño de ojos verdes arrugo la frente y en respuesta a eso la castaña rodó los ojos, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta cuya respuesta era demasiado obvia.

-No es muy difícil de adivinar, no es como si nunca lo hubieran hecho conmigo ¿sabes?, además todos dicen que se parecen mucho físicamente aunque no creo que sea tan así, es difícil saberlo, tú tienes once años y el debe tener como cuarenta, pobre. ¡ADEMÁS! No por ser Slytherin tienes que ser malvado ni la reencarnación de nadie, podrías marcar la diferencia si quisieras, como yo-. Termino diciendo mientras sonreía orgullosamente, mientras su compañero procesaba de a poco lo que había dicho, no porque su nivel de comprensión fuera bajo, todo lo contrario, era solo que no podía creer como alguien tan pequeño podía decir tal cantidad de palabras en tan poco tiempo y con tanta efusividad sin siquiera tomar una bocanada de aire en el medio de tremendo monólogo.

-Nunca lo había pensado así-

-Bueno ¡tendrías que empezar a hacerlo! No puedes estar todo el tiempo bajo la sombra del árbol más grande que encuentres esperando a que lo malo desaparezca, solo conviértelo en algo mejor -

Definitivamente la primera impresión que había tenido sobre ella no había cambiado, entrometida y habladora, aunque ahora con una visión surrealista y fantástica de los hechos como si las cosas fueran tan fácil de hacerlas cómo de decirlas.

-De todas formas es algo que difícilmente consigas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo?-Dijo en un vano intento por provocarla un poco, algo molesto por la insolente actitud de Nicole, cosa que ella no notó y contestó normalmente.

-El sombrero me lo dijo, aunque siempre lo supe él solo confirmó mis ideas. No subestimes el poder de un sombrero milenario, Potter. En realidad dijo algo así como "La casa no te hace ser diferente, eres tu quien debe de lograrlo" pero con palabras más extrañas, no lo sé- Le restó importancia al asunto haciendo un gesto con la mano, olvidándose por completo que la estaba ocultando en su espalda por alguna razón. La chica no tardó en darse cuenta de su error al ver la cara de estupefacción de Albus.

-¿Cómo sabes cómo… cómo conseguiste eso?-

-Escuche, sin intención alguna de hacerlo, como funcionaba ayer en la sala común…Y bueno, tu hermano se distrae muy fácilmente, estaba haciéndose notar con unas de Ravenclaw cuando me acerqué por detrás para quitarlo de su mochila, pero me vió aunque ya lo había ocultado, así que solo creyó que me había acercado a verlo como las otras chicas, que me gustaba, así que me fui para que siga con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que se diera cuenta de que le faltaba el mapa.-

-Se enfadará contigo cuando sepa que se lo robaste.- Sonriendo un poco por lo mencionado anteriormente por Nicole.

Nicole hizo una negativa con la cabeza mientras sonreía.- Robar implica que me quedaré con esto, cosa que no haré, y que se enfade conmigo, cosa irracional porque no lo conozco, lo haría solo si cree que yo me lo llevé, cosa que evidentemente hiciste tú.- Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y prosiguió con aire un poco dramático, quizá demasiado- Al verte afligido por las acusaciones de tu hermano, solo querías tener un tiempo a solas para pensar donde nadie pueda encontrarle por un rato, ni siquiera con ayuda mágica- volvió de a poco a su tono de voz normal.- ¿Quién podría culparte de eso?- Le entregó el pergamino en sus manos.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos en una expresión de la cual Nicole no pudo descifrar y por primera vez desde que lo vio (Ciertamente, la primera de muchas) esbozó una media sonrisa a la cual tampoco supo a que atribuir, descolocándola por un momento. Un gesto que creyó reconocer por un momento como uno familiar, uno muy Slytherin.

Bien parecía que ya se estaba adaptando a la forma de ser, a su casa, a sí mismo.

-¿Y dices que el sombrero no te puso en Slytherin y a mí sí?-

-Cada quién tiene sus razones-

La sonrisa de Albus se borró lentamente de su rostro no mucho después, haciendo evidente que una duda había surcado por su mente, haciendo ahora de su semblante un casi imperceptible dejo de tristeza y confusión.

-¿Por qué viniste a buscarme tu antes que los demás?, si tan preocupados están como tu aseguras no entiendo el porqué se les dificulta tanto hacerlo, dejando de lado que tu tengas un mapa que te ayuda.-

-Oh no creas que no lo hayan intentado, pero mi primo se enfrascó en una discusión con tu prima, creo que lo es, una pelirroja de cabello ensortijado, se pone roja cuando se enoja ¿verdad? En realidad me parece muy tierna. Si me preguntas ni siquiera sé porque empezó la discusión, es más no creo que ni ellos lo sepan porque ya solo se estaban agrediendo muy tontamente en mi opinión. Era muy divertido la verdad, estaban muy enfocados en ello.- Un brillo, casi imperceptible, surcó de repente sus ojos como si por su mente se hubiera cruzado una idea, pero así fugaz como apareció desapareció y el Slytherin no pudo interpretar eso. Saliendo ella de ese lapsus volvió a hablar.

- Iban a ir a buscarte cuando empezaron a discutir, ambos, creo que eso fue lo que le disgustó a tu prima…-

-Rose-

-¡Si, ella! - Exclamó contenta como si le hubieran hecho conocedora de un gran descubrimiento, alegrándose fácilmente por cualquier cosa sin importancia.- No creo que le haya gustado mucho que mi hermano y sobretodo mi primo vayan a ayudar a buscarte también. Era como si estuviera celosa, creo que le molesta que te empieces a llevar con él, se nota que te extraña y le aflige que estén separados por el tema de las casas-

Aunque agradecido, pero sin confesarlo desde luego, por la actitud de la chica de irlo a buscar para que solucione el altercado anterior, algo en esa niña lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Quizá la forma de tomar decisiones ajenas sin consultar, la intromisión en cada asunto o su constante parloteo, no sabía exactamente qué pero una sensación extraña lo invadió y le hizo sentirse bastante incómodo, de repente lo único que quería a hacer era huir.

Claro que él no sabía que esas sensaciones e intentos de escape de Nicole le traerían problemas y enfrentamientos con ella y otros en el futuro, pero esas eran cosas que ni él ni ella podrían prever, el tiempo jugaría sus propias cartas con ellos.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo involuntariamente y empezaron a caminar de regreso, ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino. Albus por esa sensación de querer hundirse tres metros bajo tierra y Nicole porque se puso a reflexionar en que quizás, era posible, que hubiera tomado demasiada confianza con él (Descubrimiento que por supuesto se le olvidaría al día siguiente y volvería a entrometerse en lo que a ella le diera la regalada gana) ya que se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucho interés en entablar una conversación con ella, lo cual la tenía un poco decepcionada, y es que nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo callada.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor Nicole no podía creer que Scorpius y Rose todavía seguían discutiendo allí.

-En serio eres tan_ ingenua_ que no reconoces que te tomaría horas buscarlo sola por el terreno que, por si no sabías, es bastante bastaaante grande Weasley- Terminó de decir irónicamente. Rose lo miró enfurecida, él muy cortésmente la había llamado idiota.

-No necesito de tu amabilidad, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie y voy a saber más rápido donde está, puedo ir sola, ¡Muchas gracias!-

-No me agradezcas no te pensaba hacer ningún favor, no tienes por qué tener ese placer-

Al parecer los presentes ya estaban bastante cansados de escucharlos, sobretodo su hermano Chad, que ya había tomado asiento para desayunar en la mesa de Slytherin, y al no resistir más les arrojo una tostada en la cabeza a cada uno por lo cual ambos se detuvieron y lo miraron asesinamente, provocando que ella soltara una sonora carcajada que hizo que los presentes voltearan y se dieran cuenta de que Albus y ella estaban ahí.

-¡He! ¡Pero si ahí viene mi fan más joven!- Dijo James ganándose una mirada entre burla y reproche de parte de su prima Dominique. Nicole y Albus compartieron una breve sonrisa de complicidad, sin que nadie se percatara.

-Ego es el nombre de tu sombra ¿verdad? Porque no se te quita de encima ni un segundo- Acusó la pelirroja con sangre de veela.

- Pues si es por eso también podría llamarse "población femenina de Hogwarts" ¡Auch! ¡El golpe estuvo de más Nique!- Nicole estalló en carcajadas y la mencionada por el castaño sonrío con autosuficiencia, guiñándole un ojo a la nueva griffyndoriana.

Albus carraspeó, luego de ese pequeño episodio, para llamar la atención de su hermano logrando sin proponérselo también llamar la de todos los que estaban alrededor.

-Toma- Dijo extendiéndole el mapa, y sorprendentemente sin pensarlo dijo lo que exactamente le había indicado la castaña- No quería que me buscaran, necesitaba pensar, si estás dispuesto a dejarme en paz por ser una serpiente y aceptarlo, porque eso es lo que soy, puedo olvidarme de lo que sucedió, porque lo que me digas o de lo que te quejes no hará que me ponga una corbata roja y dorada- Serio y preciso, pero sin sonar agresivo, Albus expresó lo que pensaba y estaba decidido a no amedrentarse por la respuesta de su hermano.

James se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, sorprendido por el planteo del pequeño de Albus y el hecho de que le hiciera frente de aquella manera, pero se recompuso casi al instante y le dio esa sonrisa tan típica suya mientras le despeinaba el cabello.

-Mi hermano tiene orgullo- Dijo mientras fingía emocionarse.

Es que así era él, toda la tensión la resolvía con una actitud que podía parecer poco seria y chistosa, pero sabía muy bien que lo decía en serio y ahora el estaba orgulloso de su propio hermano también.

Tal vez no era tan malo estar en Slytherin, se iba acostumbrando a la idea de ser diferente y la verdad, le estaba gustando bastante. No debía de ocultarse de los demás sino enfrentarlos, siendo el mismo. Tal vez, después de todo, ella tenía razón.


End file.
